A Court of Love and Lust
by Ravenclaw-Shadowhunter-Fae
Summary: What if, just as Feyre begins to accept Rhys as her mate, Tamlin's cronies find her, and she is taken back to the Spring Court? What lengths will the Night Court go too to get her back? This is my first fanfic, please review and help me make it better. A little OOC Feyre (more violent).
1. Captured

Mor leaves just after breakfast. I watch her walk out to where the no-winnowing shield ended, until her shrinking figure disappeared completely. I glance back to her rudimentary stick-figure paintings, and chuckle. I go back to my room and sit with a sigh on the large bed, thinking over what she'd said. I make my decision. I would not desert Rhys again. I glance to the corner of the room, where a paint bucket is waiting.

I kick my legs, and then my eyes catch on a previously unnoticed door. I stand back up and walk toward it. I make to turn the handle, but it swings open on it's own. Inside is a rack of bows, a large chest, and barrel of lethal-looking arrows. My eyes widen in shock, and then I grin. _Maybe it's time for the painter to return to the huntress._

Slinging a bow over my shoulder, I open the chest to reveal six quivers. I grasp two dozen arrows from the barrel (carefully avoiding their razor-sharp points) and fill a quiver. I shoot out of the house and take a deep breath. Realizing that there would be no game this close to the house, I wander off about thirty meters. I spot deer tracks, and making sure I was downwind, I follow them.

I spot the deer not three minutes later. A young buck, he is drinking from a small stream. I raise my bow and nocked an arrow, welcoming the feeling I had not had in so long. I realize I had not hunted, not truly hunted, since I shot Tamlin's lackey in the woods back before… back before this mess. I will the familiar feeling to overcome me, and I release myself too it. I step forward, aiming at the buck's neck. His horns are still covered in fuzz, and he looks so pure, so peaceful, that I can't bring myself to shoot. My mind flashes back to the two fae I murdered, and I shudder, lowering my bow. The buck looks up, curious, and seeing me it bolts away. I exhale heavily, and lean against a tree. I stalk off deeper into the woods, determined not to go back to the cabin empty-handed.

Some ten minutes later, I find tiny tracks in the snow that resemble a hare. I start after them, as they looked to be no older than half an hour. I will myself to sink back into the peaceful hunting lull. I finally spot the hare just as it escapes into a den underneath loose tree roots. I sigh and start to turn, when I hear a twig crack. I draw in a breath, realizing I had wandered out of the no-winnowing shield.

I whip around, only to see red hair. I stumble backward.

"Feyre," Lucien breathes. My back up against a tree, I remember my role. My face hardens.

"I thought I told you I wasn't going back," I growl at him. He is once again with Bron, Hart, and two other cronies from the Spring Court. Lucien bites his lip.

"I thought, maybe once we got you alone, his influence on your mind -"

"Stop. I told you I'm not going back," I repeat, and the forest erupts into flames. I form a wall of fire between us, and turn, trying to run. But Lucien just winnows over. Before I can move, he has his hand on my wrist and we're slipping into the pocket between worlds. _RHYS!_ I shout down my bond, calling for help. _RHYS! HELP ME!_ A confused jumble of though is sent back down, and I remember he is sick. We stop in a dark cave, and I struggle, but he just grasps me even tighter and we winnow again.

This pattern repeats seven times, until we stop and he lets go of my wrist. I yank away from him. Looking around, I realize that we are in the Tamlin's study in the manor. I stare daggers at Lucien. Bron, Hart, and the other two are no longer with him. He just looks at the floor. His eyes keep flicking back up to meet mine, and flicking back down.

"Take. Me. Back," I snarl angrily. The door slams open, and I whirl around. I have the urge to gag as I realize who it is.

"Feyre?" whispers Tamlin.


	2. The Spring Court

"Feyre, it's… It's me," Tamlin whispers again, his voice cracking. My face hardens, and I snarl at him. He bites his lip, looking hurt.

"Take. Me. Back," I repeat. He steps forward, and I flinch away from him. He looks questioningly to Lucien.

"I told you, Tamlin. It looks like she's under some kind of mind control. Rhysand must have meddled with her thoughts," Lucien tells him. His eyes flash back to me, and he quickly leaves the room. Tamlin steps forward again, and I back up against the wall. He advances, and presses me harder against the wall with his body. I feel the claws starting to take shape, and as he leans in to kiss me, I slash him across the face. He stumbles backward, moaning. He looks back up at me, and I make to slash him again, but then he shifts into his beast form. I feel the shadowy claws dissipate, and taking my chance, I sprint out of the study.

I skid past Lucien, and make for a back door. But as I open it, I realize that the shield is back. I can't get out. I'm locked up again. I slam my fist against the shield, needing to break out, but I can't. I slowly sink to the floor, my blood burning. I hear voices calling for me, and then I black out.

Rhysand

"Something… Something's wrong," I groan, as Mor presses a poultice into my wound. She looked at him questioningly. "Feyre… go… go check on her," I tell her, wincing as the poultice stings me. She sighs, rolling her eyes.

"Rhys, I was there less than three hours ago, and no one can get through the shield," she says. I sit up as she leans back in her chair.

"I felt it. Down the bond. Something's not right," I say, "I can't… feel her. I can't see her thoughts." Mor pursed her lips thoughtfully.

"I'll go check on her, but I'm sure it's nothing," She tells me.

Feyre

I open my eyes to see Tamlin's worried face hovering above me. I sit up suddenly, and he jerks back.

"Feyre? Does he… does he still have your mind?" I spit in his face. He just stares at me, and I stifle my gag at the expression on his face. I look around the room, and see that I am in my old bedroom - my old prison. He wipes the spit from my face, and then offers me a plate of food. I snatch it from his hands, and throw it across the room. The brown stew stains the once-beautiful wallpaper. Tamlin takes a last sad look at me and leaves the room.

I fly out of bed and run to the window, slamming my fist against it. The glass holds. I open it, but my fist connects with the shield. I run to the door, to find it locked. I back up, then launch myself at it, hoping my fae strength will make it open. I just bounce off, injuring my shoulder. I growl. Looking down, I realize that I am in a frilly, lacy nightgown. I'm unable to smother my feeling of revulsion as I see how revealing it is, and what reasons they would have for making me wear it.

I throw open my closet, hoping to find something more comfortable. Instead, I see ridiculous dresses and frilly lingerie. They all disgust me. I go back to my bed and tear the sheets off it, folding them and tying them until they form an adequately covering but easy to move in dress.

I pace the room, trying to light something on fire, disappear into shadows, form the claws of smoke. Nothing. Angry, I try speaking down my bond. That, too, is muffled. I let out a frustrated roar, and slam my fist into the dresser. The polished wood gives way, and I have to wrench my hand out of the drawer.

I resume my pacing, and for what seems like hours, I am left alone. Finally, when I'm about to scream, the door creaks open. Tamlin walks in. I glare at him.

"Feyre, I know you're in there somewhere. I just need you to remember. I need you to fight him," He tells me. My gaze doesn't waver. He treads softly toward me, his hand cupping my chin. I flinch away. He growls, and puts his hands on my waist, lifting me up. I struggle, but he just pushes me against the wall. "I can make you remember," he says. He leans in and kisses me. He pushes me against the wall with his body, and holds my hands at my sides with his. I try to turn away, but he is too strong. His tongue pries my mouth open, and it slithers inside.

Disgusted, I bite down hard, penetrating the skin. Blood fills my mouth, and he pulls back, letting out a groan of pain. I spit the blood into his face. He just looks back at me, desire still in his eyes.

"I can help you remember," he says again. He picks me up again and lays me onto the bed. As he stands up to unbutton his shirt, I kick him hard in the face. He stumbles back, and I roll of the bed. Without losing momentum, I snatch a porcelain vase off my dresser and smash it into his head. He flinches, but doesn't faint, so putting all of my strength into it, I punch him in the side of the head. He collapses like a rag doll.

Rhysand

Mor winnows out of the room, and I swing my legs over the side of the bed. Standing up, I tug once more on the bond. Nothing. I can't feel her. Worried, I bit my lip. If anything had happened to her… it would be my fault. For not telling her sooner, for making her run off. If I was honest with myself, I wasn't surprised. No one would want to be my mate. She was probably disgusted with me.

I thought back to their night at the inn, when I had felt her for the first time. I remember how wonderful it had felt when I touched her, but how cold I'd felt when she'd told me what she wanted. A distraction. I had not dared tell her I had wanted more, and now because of that, she could be in danger. I sat down and sighed, my head in my hands.

There was a flash, and Mor winnowed back. She looked breathless and frightened.

"What happened?" I demanded. I felt sick. I knew something was wrong.

"She's gone."

"What?"

"She's gone, and the scent of the Spring Court is everywhere."


	3. A Beautiful Prison

I look at Tamlin, collapsed on the floor of my room. He's pathetic. I'd had almost no training, he had trained all his life, and his specialty was physical magic, and I'd just knocked him out. Pathetic. I can almost hear Cassian snorting at this sorry excuse for a High Lord. I wonder if his magic would be weakened if he's not awake. I decide to take my chance, so stepping over him, and go to the door.

I put all of my weight into the punch - but I don't need too. The shield is completely gone. Relieved, I peak out of the hallway, and it's completely empty. As I exit the room, I feel rejuvenated and whole. My eyebrows crease, and I tug on the bond. I can feel a deep worry that is not my own. I lift my arm and speak into the tattoo.

"Rhys? Rhys can you help me?" I feel immediate recognition and relief shoot down the bond.

 _Feyre! Feyre are okay?_ I take a shaky breath, and lower my shield.

 _I'm fine,_ I think, _I… I'm back at the Spring Court._

 _I know. I've been worried sick! Why couldn't I feel you earlier?_

Worried about getting caught, I run down the hall and slip into a small but unused bedroom. I close the door quietly, and sit on the bed.

 _Rhys, I think the magic in my room was dampened. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't summon fire, or the claws of smoke, or wrap myself in shadows. I couldn't even feel you down the bond._

 _Then how are we speaking now?_

 _I… may have knocked Tamlin out._ I can feel his laughter coming down the bond, despite the dire situation.

 _You knocked him out? How?_ I snarl with disgust as I remember the situation I had been in.

 _He…_ I try to think of a way to tell Rhys that wouldn't make him bring down a mountain with rage. _He… he tried to kiss me._ I can almost feel Rhys's growl.

 _He what?_ Rhys thinks will quiet anger.

 _He tried to kiss me, and then… he was… he was going to…_ My body cringes with revulsion.

 _And then?_ Asks Rhys with dangerous calm.

 _He… I kicked him. And smashed a vase on his head. And punched his temple._ I feel Rhys's approval radiating through the bond. _Rhys I'm scared. I'm still in the manner, but there's another shield over it. I can't get out. He locked me up again._

 _Feyre, you hide. You hide anywhere you can. We're coming to get you._ I take a deep breath to calm myself, and then I hear footsteps. Backing up against the wall, I call the shadows too my aid, and wrap myself in them. I can now hear loud voices.

"Tamlin! Tamlin can you hear me?" Lucien's worried tone fills the hall. I back up, and someone cracks open the door.

"Lord Lucien, I think she's in here," says a familiar voice. _Ianthe's._ She was still here? I remember what Rhysand told me about her, and I have a sudden urge to set the whole manner on fire. But then I remember Alis. She must be in here somewhere, musn't she? I remember how she was the only one to take try to save me, the only one to do something about my misery. She told Mor to take me to Rhys. I couldn't risk Alis being in the building.

Suddenly, I worry about her. What did Tamlin do to her, when he realized I was gone?

Ianthe enters the room, and I stay silent, wrapping the shadows tighter, begging that they cannot see me.

 _Rhysand_

I pace the room angrily, thinking about what Feyre had said. I can still feel her, but her shield is up. I smiled grimly as I imagine what I will do to Tamlin once I find him. He had tried to make a move on Feyre, against her will. She is _my_ mate, _my_ huntress, _my_ friend, not his personal plaything.

I look up as the door flies open, and Azriel, Cassian, Mor, and Amren file in. I can see the concern in their eyes, and I stand still, impatient.

"Tamlin has Feyre," I say unnecessarily. I see a wicked grin grow on Cassian's face.

"It's time to teach those Spring bastards what the Night Court really is," he says, a cold smile on his lips.

I nod, and we head out the door.

 _I'm coming for you Feyre._

 _Feyre_

Ianthe glances around the room, and I hold my breath, praying to the cauldron that she would just leave. I slowly let out a silent breath as looks in the adjoining bathroom, glances around one more time, and leaves. _Thank the cauldron._

"Ianthe! He's awake!" Yells Lucien. As Ianthe exits the room, I follow her and try to keep myself from sprinting down the hallway and making noise. Instead, I slowly creep towards the stairs, terrified that they will find me. I can hear a groan, and realize it must be Tamlin. I try to quicken my pace, then stop dead as I hear him speak.

"I can smell her," he growls. I half sprint down the hall, but then I hear a large creature running after me. He shifted. Full-out running now, I skid to the end of the hall and start down the stairwell. I'm halfway down when something big knocks me onto my stomach. I grasp for the shadows, but they are gone. I turn my head painfully, to see Tamlin back in his natural form, splayed out on top of me. I shove him off, but I know there is no running now.

Bron and Hart are at the bottom of the stairs. I am trapped. Cornered. Backed against the wall. Defeated, I snarl at the High Lord who is the source of my new nightmares. My enemy.

"I will _not_ be your pet, Tamlin. And I will _never_ love you," I growl at him. A single tear slips down his face, and I almost smile in satisfaction. He _should_ be sad, he _should_ be sorry, for everything that he did to me, for everything that he did to Rhys. "I will never, _never,_ stop hating you. You and your entire festering court."

I am taken back to my room by Lucien, who refuses to look at me. He simply takes me to my room, leaves, and locks the door. I go to the window, and look out upon the grounds. It is dusk, and the sun has started to set. I watch as the flower beds and crystal ponds are bathed in a soft orange glow. It is beautiful, I have to admit. Not as beautiful as the nights in Velaris, but beautiful. But no matter how pretty it looks, it's still a prison. A sickening, beautiful prison.


	4. Monsters

I tear a drawer from the dresser, and throw it against the wall. It shatters, and I grab the largest piece of splintered wood. Running into my adjoining bathroom, I grin as I see the forgot to take away the mirror. I shatter that, too, and with the largest, sharpest piece, I cut a deep rut into the middle of the wooden stick. I then place the dull end of the glass shard into the hole, and it gets wedged. I pull on it to make sure it's firm, and then I grin. A weapon.

I gather up the rest of the glass, setting aside a few sharper pieces, into a scrap of cloth I tore from a dress. I tie it up into a sack, and shove it underneath my mattress. With the few shards I had left, I scatter them in front of the door. Then, remembering back to when I had set a snare here, before I loved Tamlin, (Cauldron, that was so long ago,) I set a new, more elaborate one. Satisfied that I would know if someone came into my room at night, I lay on the bed and fall asleep.

I dream of being tied up and naked, hanging from a tree covered in thorns. I dream of Tamlin, cutting off Rhys's wings. I dream of Lucien, standing by and watching. Doing nothing. I dream of Ianthe, making a move on Cassian. I dream of the Attor, taking me to Amarantha.

 _Rhysand_

We winnowed to the edge of the Autumn Court, remembering Tarquin's blood rubies. I glance at Mor.

"You go in first, and try to get her back without starting a war. If we don't hear from you before the morning, we're coming to get you both," I tell her. She nods, slightly pale. She looks at Azriel, wreathed in shadows. Then at Cassian. Then at Amren. At last, her gaze turns back to me.

"We'll get her back," she whispers. I nod shakily, and she vanishes.

 _Feyre_

I awaken before sunrise, and am quick to clear any evidence of the glass and the snare away. I don't want to give up any advantages. I snatch a dress from my closet, and tear off the skirts. Putting on just the top part, I put the sheet-dress back on over my legs. I look ridiculous, but right now, I don't care how I look as long as I can move freely. I hear a noise at the door, and I whip around. A small, spindly woman walks in, her outfit that of a maids. She looks at me, and her eyes are a violent purple. Despite the unusual coloring, I can see fear in them. She looks at my mattress, now devoid of sheets, and holds up what I now noticed she was holding. Silk sheets.

"Where's Alis?" I ask her calmly. She doesn't say anything as she begins to fit on the new sheets. "Where. Is. Alis?" I repeat dangerously. She doesn't say anything. Something inside me snaps, and I shove her. She stumbles back, and the sheets fall out of her hands. I grab her by the neck, and hold her against the wall. "I won't ask you again. Where. Is. Alis?"

"I - I swear, I don't know!" Her voice is small and pathetic. I smile coldly at her.

"Wrong answer." I shove her again, and she trips, hanging on to the window sil.

"Please! Please, I don't know! Lord Tamlin -" That was her mistake. I growl at the name, giving her one last push, and she stumbles back, falling out of the open window. My eyes widen with hope, and I go to climb out - but the shield is still there. It only affects me. I look down at the maid, her body splayed in the rose bushes beneath. I give a small, grim smile. Any inconvenience to Tamlin was a victory, no matter how small. I could see the woman move her legs, so I hadn't killed her.

I hear a scream, and watch as two gardeners rush over to the violet-eyed woman. They are gesturing madly at a guard, who jogs over to meet them. I pull back from the window to lay on my bed. I hear running in the hallway, and I sit up. My door slams open, and Lucien walks in. His face is a mix of shocked and sickened horror.

"Feyre?" He says hoarsely, "Did you - did you push her?" I remember my façade. _I can work this to my advantage,_ I think. So I don't say anything. I just grin at him. I lay back deeper into the pillows, and yawn. I smile again. He just steps back, like I struck him.

"Who _are_ you?" He whispers faintly. I start humming a tune I had heard Nesta sing, back when we rich. Lucien walks toward me. "What _happened_ to you?" he asks. I wait until he is at the foot of my bed, and then I lunge. I tackle him to the floor, and hold my hand's on either side of his throat. He yells, and tries to shake me off, but I am stronger, and I keep him pinned. I smirk at him.

"When you're surrounded by monsters, Lucien, the only way to survive is to become one yourself," I tell him. I start to squeeze his throat, blocking off the airway. I don't want to kill him, but I want him unconscious. I want them to know what I am capable of. I see his eyes starting to glaze, when there is a loud noise at the my door and suddenly I am being dragged off him. I struggle, and realize I am being held by Bron and Hart. Tamlin looks on, his face haggard and shocked. Bron's hand is on my arm, and I lean down and bite deep into his flesh. He yells with pain, and jerks his arm back.

"Restrain her," Tamlin says sadly. I feel Hart place a wet cloth over my mouth and nose, and suddenly I can't breathe. I black out.

 _Rhysand_

I tap my foot impatiently. It's almost sunrise, and Mor still hasn't shown up. I see Azriel standing calmly against a tree, while Cassian is sitting on a log, sharpening his sword. Amren sits on the branches high up in a massive oak, her eyes closed. I growl, and make a decision.

"Cassian," I say, and he looks up at me, "We're -" Mor appears in front of me, looking apprehensive.

"What happened?" I ask quietly. I know everyone can hear us. Mor is panting, and she wipes the sweat from her forehead.

"The - the wards… they've strengthened them… couldn't… get through," she breathes, her cheeks red. My face hardened. I winnow to the border. I try to step through, and I am blocked. I try again. I can't get through. I reach out with my magic to shatter it, but nothing happened. I couldn't break it.

 _Feyre_

My eyes crack open. I feel something cold around my wrists, and I open my eyes fully. Looking down, I realized what it is. I'm in another, perfectly immaculate room, and there are steel manacles on my wrists. They are attached to chains in the wall. There are long enough to allow me to walk two feet off the bed, and that is it. I yank on them, hard, but it only makes the manacles chafe, and my wrists start to bleed.

The door opens, and Tamlin walks in, accompanied by Lucien. Tamlin raises his hand, and the chains shrink, until I can't move my hands off the headboard. Tamlin walks over to kneel on the side of the bed.

"Let me help you," he whispers as he leans in to kiss me. I jerk my face to the side, but his hand turns my chin so I look at him. His other hand slides up the bottom of my dress. I spit in his face.

"I'd sooner fuck Lucien," I growl.


	5. Consequences

Lucien's eyes widen, and he quickly leaves the room. Tamlin flinches back, the echo of hurt all too visible in his eyes. I sneer at him, and with his weight no longer on my legs, I lash out and my knee connects with his face. The force of the blow knocks him off the bed. When he stands, there is a red mark on his forehead. He throws out his hand, and the chains appear on my legs, trapping me fully and completely.

His eyes are now angry as well as sad.

"This is him talking," he says quietly. His gaze drifts to my breasts, barely covered by the disgusting lingerie I've been stuffed into, and lifts back up to where it lingers on my face. I turn away, afraid that if I look at him any longer I'll be sick. "We'll continue this tomorrow," he tells me as he turns to leave.

When he shuts the door behind him, the chains vanish. I spring up, and run to the bathroom. They didn't remove this mirror, either. I repeat my defensive measures, and now sickened at the sight of a bed, drag the thick blanket and a pillow onto the floor and try not to worry about what he'd said.

 _My Court is coming for me. Mor, and Azriel, and Cassian, and Amren, and… and Rhys. They will not let me down._

 _Rhysand_

"We need allies," I say to Mor as I pace a room in a wayside inn. We had all tried and failed to get past the barrier, but after witnessing two picts and a High Fae from the Winter Court cross it, we had decided it probably only affected the Night Court. Mor nodded to me, her face weary. We had tried all day to get past the barrier, but to no avail. "We need someone who will help us, someone from another court," I tell her, probably for the fifth time.

"Tarquin -"

"Tarquin won't help. Remember the blood rubies?" She nodded gloomily, and take a seat in a rickety wooden chair.

"Well Rhys, the Winter Court and the Day Court have already publicly declared their allegiance to Tamlin -" she ignored my growl - "and the Summer Court is neutral. So that leaves us with the Dawn Court and the Autumn Court," she says. I groan.

"The Dawn Court are caught up with the marriage of their new High Lord, Skeru, so that leaves… Lord Beron," I add, scowling. "He's a two-faced, power-hungry, evil bastard. But Tamlin killed one of his sons, and Lucien another. He'd probably be happy to have a chance to piss them off."

Mor nods, frowning. "The Autumn Court it is, then," she says, resigned.

 _Feyre_

I wake up panting, my face streaked with tears. The nightmares had returned - just not the ones from Under the Mountain. New ones, dreams of Tamlin using me and hurting Rhys, dreams of Cassian and Azriel being tortured, dreams of Amren trapped in the Prison, her cell next to the Bone Carver.

I rush to the bathroom, where I retch into the toilet. I return to the bedroom, and see a glass of water and a plate of fruit on the table. I reach for the water, and gulp it down. I hear a creak, and whip around to see Alis enter my room, hunched over. I run over to her, and she flinches back.

"Alis?" I croak. She nods, and lifts her sad eyes to meet mine. I gasp, shocked. There are scars all over her face, and she moves gingerly, as if in permanent pain. "What - what _happened_ to you?"

She looks down at her feet as she carries a pile of folded clothes into my room. I watch her hobble to the table, and notice something clinking around her ankles. I realize they have been chained together. She looks up at me, her expression broken.

"They didn't appreciate me letting you go," she says. Her voice is coarse like sandpaper. My face turns cold, the fury evident in my eyes. I go to hug her gently, and she flinches. She looks at the floor again. "They said… they said you weren't you. They said Rhysand had… had twisted your mind…" I grasped her in a gentle but firm hug, and her arms hang loosely at her sides. I pull back, and shake my head sadly.

"They think so, and I'd like to keep it that way. But… I don't love Tamlin anymore. And Rhys…" I glance around, worried that someone is listening. But I shake off the feeling of suspicion. "Rhys is my mate," I whisper. I hear Alis's quick intake of breath, and I see her eyes widen to the size of dinner plates.

"Then he… he won't leave you here," she says. I shake my head. She closes her eyes. "Good… that's good. I heard what… what Tamlin tried to do to you…" she says, but I cut her off.

"What he did to you is far worse. Alis, Rhys is going to come get me, and when he does… you could come," I suggest to her. I see her shoulders lift in hope, but then they slump back down.

"I can't leave my boys," she says miserably. I shake my head.

"They can come too," I reply. Her eyes shine, and she nods slowly.

"I'd like that," she whispers quietly. Then, acting as if we'd never spoken, she turns to leave. I catch her as she's about to cross her threshold.

"Wait. Your chains… they might not be built for my strength," I tell her. I bend down, and pull at the chains. The left manacle snaps off, quickly followed by the right. She looks at me gratefully, and leaves the room.

It's been hours since I've seen Alis, and the sun is drifting low in the sky. I sit on the edge of the bed and run my fingers through my hair. I hear footsteps in the hallway, and Tamlin enters the room. I glare at him murderously.

"What. Happened. To Alis."

"Feyre, she…" he pauses, his face hard. "She let them take you. She didn't even _try_ to stop them. I had to set an example. Actions have consequences," he breathed. I snarl, and reach my hand underneath the pillow. He steps forward, forming a word on his lips, when I lunge at him, my crude mirror-shard weapon in my hands. I plunge it between his ribs. He stumbles back, and shoves me onto the bed. He grips my weapon and pulls it out, the wound already starting to heal. He hadn't been stupid enough to give me ash, so he wa only inconvenience.

"You can't hurt me, Feyre," he breathes, his voice thick. He thrusts his hand out, and I am yanked back, the chains back on my ankles and wrists, tight so I can't move. He kneels down on the bed, and his fingers travel up my inner thigh. I try to move, to fight back, to do anything, but the chains hold me firm. His fingers drift higher, until he traces circles on me. I gag as his finger slides inside of me. He adds a second one, and leans his face down to kiss my nose. He withdraws his fingers, and leans back to suck on them. He unbuttons his shirt, and throws it onto the floor. I gag, nauseous. His fingers shift, and he drags a claw down the length of my nightgown. He tears it off, and I am completely naked beneath him. He rakes his eyes over me, resting on my breasts and between my thighs.

"I love you Feyre," he says, and lowers himself onto me completely.


	6. Alliances and Stalemates

**_A/N Sorry about the long wait, I had lots of end of school things to do. I should be able to update more regularly now that it's summer. Thanks to everyone who is reading this! It means a lot. I'll try to update at least twice a week, but forgive me if I waver._**

 _Rhysand_

I set my face into a cruel sneer as Mor, Amren, Cassian, and Azriel follow me up the shining quartz steps. I smile wickedly at the four guards in front of the doors, their red tunics emblazoned with a golden flame. They are all High Fae, and their expressions are ones of terror. They murmur to each other, and then they open the doors.

"Lord Beron will see you now," the tallest one tells me, his voice shaking. I nod, and sweep past him into the room. It's long but not very wide, with a large, very ornate gold throne sitting on a raised dais. Upon that throne, sitting quite straight, is a tall, thin man with bristly red hair. His left hand is tapping the armrest in a quiet rhythm. Next to him sits a very pale woman with strawberry blond curls.

"Lord Rhysand. What a pleasant surprise," he says, his tone indicating it was anything but pleasant. I grin coldly at him.

"I'm sure you're just bursting with happiness at my visit. However, as much as I'd like to dilly around with small talk, I have important business to discuss." My eyes flicker to the twelve guards in the room, and then to the woman sitting in a much less ornate chair next to him. "Alone."

His eyes narrow with interest, and he nods to his guards and what I take to be his wife. They all leave the room except for two guards. He raises his eyebrows at me, and I nod to my friends. Cassian, Az, and Amren follow them out, Mor staying close behind me. I walk toward him, until I am less than ten feet away.

"I want to propose an alliance," I say.

 _Feyre_

Tamlin leaves after an hour. The chains disappear, and I pull myself into a tight ball, shaking, trying to stop the sobs. After I'm confident I won't cry, I run to the bathroom and vomit. I feel nauseous. The tears slip, and soon I have soaked the pillow I'm holding to face. I go to the closet and throw on the least constricting dress, blue silk with white lace embroidery. I can't… I can't go through that again.

Remembering my fae strength, I flip the bed onto its side and then upside down. I smash a hole through the middle, and start tearing it to pieces. Maybe, if I can act like I'm going insane, he will leave me alone. When the bed is in splinters, I open my window as wide as possible. The shield is still there, but after tossing out a wooden splinter, I decide it's only me. I throw the mattress and all but one pillow out of the window.

I punch and kick at the wardrobe until it is a pile of wooden rubble. Picking up the table, I smash it into the wall, and two of the legs fall off. I repeat this until all four legs are off, and then I karate-chop the table in half. I look around the room for something more to destroy or smash, but there's nothing left. As a final touch, I shred the lingerie and the rest of the fancy dresses into scraps of expensive cloth.

I hear heavy footsteps, and realize I must have made quite a noise. My door flies open, and in rush Ianthe and Lucien. Their eyes widen at the destruction.

"Feyre, what -" Lucien starts to ask a question, but I launch myself at Ianthe. I tackle her to the ground, and bite deep into her arm. She screams, and I can feel Lucien try to pull me off. I slam her head into the ground, and then turn to grab Lucien's leg. I yank on it, and he falls. I take his arm and bring it down over my knee. There's a sickening crack, and he lets out a blood-curdling yell. I stand, and shove him back onto the ground. Ianthe groans, and I stomp down hard on her face.

"Feyre! Feyre stop!" Yells Lucien. I snarl a guttural, animalistic snarl, and kick him hard between the legs. He howls, and I kick his knee. Bron runs into the room, and I growl. His eyes widen, and he steps forward to stop me. I grab his hand and spin him around, forcing his face into the wall. I punch im in the temple with all of my strength, and he crumples to the ground. I kneel before Ianthe, and slam her head into the floor three more times. Satisfied she wouldn't wake up anytime soon I grab Lucien and haul him up just as Tamlin and a guard rush in.

I put my hands around Lucien's throat. Tamlin's expression is shocked when he sees Bron and Ianthe, and almost… almost scared, when he sees me and Lucien. He steps forward. I growl, and my hands tighten visibly around Lucien's throat. Tamlin puts his hands up in a placating gesture, and steps back. My hands loosen slightly.

"We can work this out, Feyre. Just let him go," Tamlin breathes quietly.

 _Rhysand_

Beron leans back into his chair, his expression intrigued. His fingers meet, and he nods his head for me to go on.

"War is coming. We will all need alliances when it does," I say. Beron's eyes look into mine questioningly, clearly expecting something else. "Also… if you do accept, we would back each other up in any war. Against the mortal lands, against Hybern, or… against other courts."

His mouth curves up into a sly smile.

"I take it that your relationship with the Spring Court is not going well," he guesses. I look at him coldly.

"If you accept my frankly generous offer, you'll know the plan. Let me just say, before you decide, that it will piss off Tamlin and your traitorous son to no end." Beron's smile grew, and he stood. He stepped forward, his hands crossed.

"I accept."

 _Feyre_

I giggle. I try not to, but the situation seems hilarious to me. Tamlin, with all his might, is helpless against me, all of my magic gone. I snort, laughing again. Tamlin and his guard look slightly green. We both know that however fast he was with his magic, I could crush Lucien's throat faster.

"Feyre. Feyre, let him go," Tamlin pleads. I chuckle again. "Feyre, what do you want?" He asks. I lift my gaze to his, all traces of laughter gone.

"Back up," I spit at him. He nods slowly, and he and his guard slowly back into the hall. I walk forward, and repeat myself. They backtrack down the hall, until they are at one end and I am at the stairs.

"Remove the shield," I growl curtly. While he is all the way at the other end, I know he can hear me. He shakes his head. "Remove. The. _Shield_ ," I say again, tightening my fingers around Lucien's shield. Tamlin shakes his head again.

"You don't want to lose your only bargaining chip," He breathes anxiously. I growl again, because I know he is right. If he doesn't let down the shields, and I kill Lucien, there would be nothing keeping me from being put right back in my room. If he tries to put me back in my room, I will kill Lucien. It's a stalemate.


	7. Out of the Frying Pan

_Rhys!_ I yell down the bond, hoping he would hear me. If I lose my gamble now, I might never speak to him again.

 _Feyre?_ Comes his almost instant response. _How - I lost contact - I couldn't hear you!_ I nod heavily, even if he can't hear me, keeping my eyes on Tamlin. I realize Tamlin's soldiers could catch me off guard, and I think off heat. The staircase lights on fire, giving me temporary respite from extra guards.

 _They found me and put me back in my room. I managed to grab Lucien, and the only thing keeping Tamlin from using his magic is that he knows I can crush Lucien's windpipe faster,_ I tell Rhys, not looking away from the threat.

I feel understanding flow through the bond, and I take a deep breath. Rhys knows, and I he's coming for me. Just the presence of the bond is a calming feeling. _Rhys, it's a stalemate. He can't put me back in my room, but I can't leave. Please, you have to come get me. The shield only affects me._

 _I wish it were that simple,_ I hear him thinking with worry. _There's another shield around the entire Spring Court boundary, and it affects anyone from the Night Court._ My hope starts to crumble, and I have to make a conscious effort to not start hyperventilating. I can feel the emptiness setting in, when he stops my river of misery.

 _It does not, however, affect mere_ allies _of the Night Court._

 _Who -_

 _The Autumn Court. They're coming to help you._

Rhys must feel my surprise, because he assures me that no permanent harm will come to anyone but the guards and Tamlin himself. Relief floods my body as I think of Alis, but then I remember what happened to Mor, and why Lucien left his family.

 _The Autumn Court?! They're barbaria -_

 _I know, but they're our only choice._ I nod, and try not to look like I'm losing my concentration. If Tamlin makes a move… _Feyre, don't lose contact with me. I need to know you're alive._

I send agreement down our bond, and relish in the tones of his voice.

 _While we were speaking of Tamlin,_ he thinks dangerously, _did he… I mean, did he try to… has he… hurt you? Like… like that?_ I swallow thickly, remembering the horrors.

He… _Yes. He… earlier this night. I couldn't… he just…_

I can feel Rhys's fury light up like an inferno. I feel Lucien stiffen under my grip and see Tamlin's head whip around just as an unfamiliar scent reaches my nostrils. It's like someone has taken Lucien's smell, and poisoned and warped it.

I see Tamlin's fists clench as he growls, "Beron." I almost weep with happiness. The Autumn Court is here. I clench slightly tighter on Lucien's throat, and I watch Tamlin's expression, torn between worry and rage. Then all Hell breaks loose.

 _Rhysand_

I watch through the mind of Dorian, Beron's second son, as he leads his fifty troops through the Spring Court. They can't winnow in too close, because while Tamlin is a snivelling, cowardly, sick, conniving bastard, he is not stupid, and probably has a no-winnowing shield close to his "manner". I gasp as I hear Feyre shout my name down our bond.

 _Feyre?_ I ask in hope. She answers, so she's not hurt. We have a quick conversation as I tell her the plan. I can tell that she disapproves of the Autumn Court, but I reassure her that everthing will be fine. Then I realize that she's been with Tamlin for days, and he could have… he could have done _anything_ to her. My blood boiling, I ask her if… if he hurt her like that.

When she confirms my suspicions, I'm furious. I will tear Tamlin apart, slowly. I might even let Feyre watch. Then my thoughts are elsewhere as the troops arrive. Feyre's shield flies up. Dorian and his men pass through the no-winnowing barrier without a thought, as they are not Night Court. They storm the manner, and cut through Tamlin's guards easily. Dorian hears a roar, and a massive beast leaps from the second floor. Tamlin. He tears easily through and Autumn Court soldier, but while he is preoccupied, two small figures race from the back door, one in a torn dress. Dorian looks closer. It's Feyre! But who is with her?

 _Feyre_

Tamlin growls, and I hear the screams and yells of the guards below. He takes one glance at me, then shifts and jumps out of the window at the end of the hall. Breathing hard, I slam Lucien's head into the wall, and he passes out cold. I race down the stairs, the flames gone, (the wooden stairs look slightly worse for wear,) and head to the back door when I remember Alis. I fly through the chaotic halls until I spy a hunched figure hobbling toward the front door. It's her.

"Alis! Alis it's me!" I yell at her. She turns around, her eyes anxious. I grab her hand and together we race out of the back door. Tamlin must have been injured, because I can leave the house.I can see a guard coming at me and my pupils flare. Suddenly, he is nothing but red and white mist. I stumble backwards in shock. _I can mist people?_ Alis gasps, and she looks at me, her eyes wide.

"How - how did you -"

"I just did. Let's move."

Together we sprint from the grounds, but as we leave the beautiful gardens, I am knocked flat on the ground by an enormous beast. I scramble back up, and turn to see Tamlin back in his normal form. There's a long red gash on his torso, and he's limping. I smirk at him.

"There's no shield keeping me in anymore," I say. An enormous wall of fire lights between us, but he winnows over it.

"You… you wouldn't hurt me," He breathes confidently. I sneer at him.

"Wanna bet? You have _no idea_ what I'm capable of," I tell him, and I light his feet on fire. He gasps and stomps to put it out, but as he does, I slash him across the face with my claws. He stumbles backward, now screaming because of the pain and the heat. I grab his shirt and lift him off the ground.

"Misting would be to painless a death for you," I whisper into his ear, and then I throw him onto the ground, the flames gone. He groans in pain. I grab Alis, wrap the shadows around us, and run. We run until Alis has to stop (which, considering her condition, is quite a while). In the middle of the forest, we stop for breath by a small pond. We stoop to drink from it, and then I take one look at Alis and say "You can't keep going like this." She nods her head slowly. I pick her up, slinging her over my shoulder. She is surprisingly light (or maybe I'm still not used to my fae strength). I continue running, and as I leap over a fallen log, I raise my shields.

 _Rhys?_

 _Feyre! Feyre are you alright? I saw you leave the manner -_

 _How did you see me? I thought you couldn' get through the shield._

 _I was looking through Dorian's eyes._

I sent understanding down the bond, still clueless as to who Dorian was. _Feyre, who is with you?_ He asked. I answered him, still running.

 _Alis, she… she was the only one who tried to do something about my condition. She let Mor… she told Mor to help me._ I felt him flash approval down the bond as he remembered.

 _Feyre where are you? I need to come get you._

 _I don't know. We're somewhere in the forest, just trying to get as far away as possible._

 _His anti Night Court shields are down, stay where you are. I'm going to find you._

Then his shields were up, so I put mine up too. I sat down, and helped Alis into comfortable sitting position. I couldn't believe it. I was going to see my mate!


	8. And Into the Fire

**A/N**

So a lot of you have said that Feyre wouldn't have pushed the maid out of the window, and while I understand your point of view, she's a little OOC in this fic, and she has just been kidnapped. I think she's allowed to blow off some steam.

 **Also, sorry, I forgot how many sons Beron has. If I got it wrong, could you please remind me in the reviews? And thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, or reviewed, it really means alot to me, especially as my first fanfic. Thanks you so much guys, you've really been a big part of this story.**

 _Rhysand_

Az winnows back to where Mor, Cassian, Amren and I are waiting. My eyes catch his, and he nods.

"I know where she is," he says quietly. I nod to him, and he grabs my arm, winnowing us to where Feyre is. I swallow, nervous now that the moments is here. Suddenly, we appear in a different spot in the trees, and she has her back to me, murmuring to Alis.

"Feyre?" I croak. Her head turns, and when she sees me, her face lights up and her eyes shine. _What did I do to inspire that kind of happiness?_ I think, biting my lip. Feyre leaps of the log and I step forward to hug her, when she barrels into me, and we both fall to the ground. Startled, I look at her uncertainly. She beams.

"I missed you _so_ much," she whispers. Then she leans down, and kisses me. I can feel fireworks and lightning run through my blood, and this kiss is like nothing I've ever felt before. I deepen the kiss. There's a quiet cough, breaking our perfect moment, and I look up to see Az with a raised eyebrow. Feyre blushes, and rolls off me. I help her up, and wink at her. Her blush deepens.

 _Cauldron, I've missed that._ "Time to move on?" I ask her, grinning. She starts to nod, but then glances back at Alis.

"Her boys…"

Alis looks up at me, her eyes full of both fear and hope. "I can't leave them," she mumbles, her voice hoarse.

"Where are they?" I ask gently.

"A small… a small village, just south of Tam - of _his_ estate. S'called Nagren," she adds, looking down at her feet. I nod at Az, and he vanishes. Carefully, I take Alis and Feyre's hand.

"Ready to go home?" She nods, a tired smile on her face.

 _Feyre_

"Ready to go home?" Asks Rhys. I nod, so grateful to be leaving the prison. "We have to stop off at the Autumn Court first, Lord Beron is throwing a feast in honor of our alliance."

I sigh, then nod again. I don't want to stop off, but it's because of Beron that I'm free, so I suppose it's not too much trouble. I glance up at Rhys's crooked grin, and then we're folded into darkness. Suddenly, we're standing in a courtyard of polished quartz. In each corner is a tall oak, their leaves in beautiful colors of red, bronze, gold, and orange. The Autumn Court. Rhys gestures to a guard, who rushes forward.

"Get her to a healer," he says authoritatively, pointing to Alis. The guard nods, shaking slightly, and takes Alis off to a side door.

"Rhys…" he turns his head to look at me. I bite my lip, then continue. "Rhys, I'm sorry." His eyebrows crease, and he looks confused.

"For what?"

"For being careless. I was going hunting, and I left the boundary, and it's my fault, if I had just stayed put -"

"Feyre," he growls, stopping me in mid sentence, "Don't - don't you _dare_ apologize for what he did. It is _his_ fault, that sick, evil, soul-less bastard. Don't you think for _one moment_ that _anything_ he did is your fault."

I nod slowly and turn my head so he can't see the tears I'm blinking out of my eyes.

 _Rhys_

I take Feyre's hand again and lead her up the steps into the palace. Out of all the courts, the Autumn Court has the most traditional culture, with the High Lord like their king. There's no sense of democracy. I lead Feyre through the stone hallways and into a small bedroom on the second floor.

"Rest, Feyre. I'll come get you when our host expects us for dinner."

She nods, and climbs into the bed in the corner of the room. I turn to leave, when she speaks.

"Rhys? I can't - will you - can you… will you please stay?" She asks, her voice uncertain. Surprised, but trying not to let it show, I sit down in on a small couch facing the bed.

"Why? Couldn't bare to be parted from my charming presence?"

She scowls, and I ended up with a pillow to the face. She has a small, triumphant grin, which quickly disappears when she shakes her head.

"No, I just… the nightmares… they're back," She says quietly. I nod quietly, all traces of amusement gone from my face.

"Mine too. I'll stay."

Feyre smiles gratefully, and she digs under the blankets and turns over. She's asleep within minutes. She's so beautiful when she sleeps… all traces of fear and worry gone from her face, no hint of a scowl. I lean back into the couch, grateful that she's back, and that she'll be home soon. From the way she reacted when first saw me today, I don't think she's still angry, but when the euphoria of being free of that _monster_ wears off, I hope she'll understand.

I start to drift off myself, when the strong scent of smoke fills my nostrils. I raise my head, and my eyes widen. I rush over to Feyre, whose hands are blazing infernos. The sheets around her are lit, and she keeps mumbling the same words. "S _top. Please. Stop it!"_ I growl as I realize why she would be dreaming of that. I shake her, trying to get her up.

"Feyre! Feyre wake up!" Suddenly she grabs me and flips me over until I'm on my back, and she punches me hard in the jaw. It hurts like hell, but I just put my hand over what is sure to become a bruise and say, "Feyre! It's me! It's Rhys!" Her eyes meet mine, and she jerks off me. She pulls her knees to her chest and leans against a bedpost.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to - I didn't know it was - I just…" She draws in a shaky breath as the fires on the bed go out. "I just… thought… I dreamed of him, so when you were there, I thought - I thought I was back there," she sniffs. I can see the tears threatening to leak out. I grab her into a tight hug.

"Shh, it's okay, you're safe, he can't hurt you anymore. It's okay."

 _Feyre_

After my frankly embarrassing break down, I manage to grab another couple hours of sleep. Rhys leaves as soon as the first rays of dawn break out over the horizon. I drag myself out of bed and put on a sleeveless royal purple gown and leave my hair down. Satisfied I'd done the best I could, I stood up to leave the room when Rhys strolled in, his hands over his eyes.

"You decent?" He asked, cracking two fingers to look through.

"Rhys!" I yell, throwing a pillow at him. He catched it and grins.

"Good to know you're back to your usual self," He purrs.

"Piss off," I snap at him. He raises an eyebrow.

"And here I thought you would be pleased to see me, after last night," he says as he smirks. I lower my gaze, my cheeks burning. "But aside from that, we must greet our gracious host," he adds, still grinning. He offers me his arm. I roll my eyes, but take it as he leads me down the hallway. Azriel meets us at the end of the hall, and he whispers something to Rhys, who nods. Az turns and slinks back into the shadows. I raise my eyebrows at Rhys.

"Good news or bad news?" I ask him, curious. He purses his lips.

"A little of both, mostly bad." I ask him to divulge.

"Hybern's army is massive, and had an ally with a Prythian Court. It was Tamlin." I open my mouth to ask a question, but he continues. "Before he - before he took you back, Tamlin had an agreement that would let the Hybern forces through his lands freely in exchange for help getting you. However, once he had you, he broke his alliance with Hybern, and I doubt they are very happy with him."

I scowl at the thought of Tamlin, of how he would have betrayed all of Prythian to get me back. I want to tear his head from his body. At least that alliance is over.

Rhys leads me into a large room with a fancy table set with an enormous feast. At the head of the table is a tall, thin, old version of Lucien, albeit with his hair cut short. On the far side of the table sit three men, two about Lucien's age and one maybe ten years older. Two are gingers, while the third is a brunette. On the near side of the table are two empty seats nearest to whom I assume is Lord Beron, Mor, Amren, another empty seat, and Cassian. Rhys pulls out the empty chair and gestures for me to sit. I roll my eyes, but take a seat. Rhys sits next to me.

"I assume your shadowsinger will not be joining us?" Drawls the High Lord of Autumn. Rhys gives him an amused smile.

"Azriel has… matters to attend to," He answers.

"Of course, of course. Please… dig in," Comes Beron's smooth reply. I see Cassian reach for a pot, ladeling thick carrot stew into his bowl. I pile my plate with sweet potatoes, cauliflower, and lamb chops. I indeed dig in, having not eaten anything since two nights ago, and then not very much. I can feel the eyes of Lucien's brothers tracking my every move. Having finished my meal, I lean back, putting my hand on Rhysand's leg. He looks at me, a twinkle in his eyes.

 _Enjoying your meal?_ He says through the sliver in my shield. I grin.

 _The food is delicious. There is a very good-looking man eating with me. What more could a girl ask for?_ I say through the crack in his. He smirks.

 _Good-looking, you say?_ _And here I thought I had won you over with my stunning personality and witty sense of humor._

I snort, and the rest of the silent table attendees look at me curiously. I disguise it as a small cough. Rhys raises a delicate eyebrow.

 _You're right. You do have a sense of humor,_ I think as I take a sip of wine. I look up and see Beron smile triumphantly. Confused, I glance at Rhys, who takes a sip of his. Then suddenly the world explodes with a blinding white light, and I feel a searing pain on my shoulder. The light fades, and I am sitting in a small stone room with no windows or doors. The only light comes from a single flaming torch on the wall, too high for me to reach. I was trapped. Again. My thoughts were of Rhys as I exploded into the room, filling it with fire.

 _Rhysand_

As I take a sip of the wine, the room explodes into a pure white light. When it fades, Cassian, Mor, Amren and I are pushed up against the wall by an invisible force, and Feyre is gone. I just got her back, and now I let her down again! Beron stands in front of us, a cruel smile on his lips.

"The King taught me a few tricks, Night vermin. Such as the language of the Runemarks," he sneers. I try to use my powers, but then notice a small red mark on my hand. I can't use magic. "I'm going to send you back to your pit, but don't think you will ever be able to regain use of the hybrid. It's much too powerful to leave with you," he says. My blood boils as I realize he means Feyre. I glance sideways at Amren, who is muttering under her breath. Slowly but surely, the marks on our hands start to fade. Beron looks at Amren in poorly disguised terror, and carves a different mark into the ground. It glows, and I am sucked into it.

I blink slowly as I realize I am at my house in the mountains, where I first took Feyre. So is the rest of my court. My mind fills with rage, and night explodes out from me. _She's gone. She's gone. She's gone._

 ** _End of Book One_**


	9. AN

Hey guys, I just want to say that I'm really thankful to all of you who have stuck with this story. Thank you for all of your reviews, follows, or favorites. It really means a lot.

I know I said one week and it's been months, but I have an excuse. I moved from Japan back to the US, so it's been hectic. I don't think the sequel, which will be called "A Court of Love and Fear" will be out soon, but I will update this when it is. Again, so sorry. I am, however, writing a new TMI fanfic called "More Than This", and the first chapter should be out sometime in August. Love you guys!


	10. Book Two is Up

**Hey guys! It's been literally months... I'm really sorry, but I'm kind of focusing more on my TMI story "More Than This" right now. However, I have decided to publish the first chapter of the sequel to "A Court of Love and Lust". It should be up by tonight. It's called "A Court of Love and Fear". Please go check it out!**


End file.
